


Sburb Academy

by PrincessLuigi



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, College, Dorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLuigi/pseuds/PrincessLuigi
Summary: John has been trying to go to the college called Sburb Academy for as long as he can remember. He has been accepted, packed his bags, gets on a bus, and heads there. Though everyone on the bus seems just like him, not all are human. And his new dorm mate Karkat is kinda... how to put this nicely... fussy?





	1. A New Collage

Be John ===>

 

You are now John. John Egbert to be exact. You're headed to the college of your dreams, Sburb Academy. You’ve been accepted in the Prospit towers. You're not sure who your roommate is, but you'll find out soon enough. You’ve packed your bags, and you can't wait to head out! You say bye to your dad,  get handed a celebratory cake, and head off. Your bus there pulls up instantly. “Hi, im Xefros! Take your seat, and we'll get going!” He looked about as old as you, but you didn't really comment. But you did notice something about him. He looked a bit… off. You're not really sure how. You choose the seat right behind him, which has another kid in it that you sit next to.

 

This kid looks a little off, too. He seems like he wished you sat  literally _anywhere_ else, but he takes a deep breath, turns, and smiles. He's wearing a black hoodie that has a weird brown circle with… deer antlers? The same symbol is on his bag, and he has drumsticks sticking out of it. “Hi! I’m John!” you say. He just stares. “umm… what's your name?” He finally answers. “Dammek.” He says flatly. “So, do you play drums or something?” he looks confused. The he looks down at his bag, realizes his drums sticks are sticking out, covers them up, and says “oh yeah, I'm in a band.” You wait for more information, but he doesn't supply any. Finally you ask “What's it called? And with who?” He sighs and answers “It's called the Grubbles, and with my Morail.” Now it was your turn to give a confused look. “Whats a Morail?” He seems kinda surprised, looks at you, then he simply says “oh you're one of _those_. You'll learn soon enough.” And he doesn't say anything more for the rest of the trip.

\----------------

You finally arrive, and you see an amazing sight. The two towers, one gold and one purple. You’ve only ever seen pictures, but it was so much better in person. The bus travels through a gate, and then you notice something strange. Dammek was _changing_ . His skin faded grey, and he now had two _huge_ candy-corn-colored horns. And he wasn't the only one! There were more grey people than normal people! The grey people even seemed _relieved_! It made no sense! Dammek only glanced at your confusion, but didn't really seem to care.

 

You get out of the bus, followed by everyone else. There certainly were a lot of grey people. _A lot_ of them. You just wanted to get to your dorm, and relax. Maybe you just imagined it.

\-------------

Stop being someone ===>

 

You are no longer John. You are no longer anybody. You are no longer you.

 

John turned on the TV and put in an adventure movie. _This should calm me down._ He thought. While John watched the movie, someone else came in. What should his name be?

 

===>

 

He takes out his sickle and forgets bringing up old gags. It’s not his 6th wriggling day, and he knows his name, and at this point, the reader should too.

 

Karkat comes into the room. He notices that there is a stupid fucking adventure movie playing. He takes out a romcom and puts it in instead. That's when he notices the upset _thing_ on the couch. What were they called again? Nooksniffer? Well, probably not, but that's the best fucking name for it.

 

“What’d you do that for?” the nooksniffer asked. Then it realized that _this_ strange creature is it’s roomate. “Oh! You must be my roommate! Im John!” the nooksniffer said. “Thats a strange name for a nooksniffer.” said the other guy. “A what? No, i'm a human.” The grey guy sighed. “Nooksniffer sounds so much better. Well fuck you. I’m Karkat. I'm a fucking troll. Meaning that I'm your superior. So if I want you to do something, you will do it you fucking ho.” John found Karkat pretty rude, but tried to be nice about it. “Well, how about a compromise. We can watch your romcom, then my adventure movie.” Karkat grumbled, but he didn't complain.

 

John thought to himself _why was Karkat so different from the other trolls. I mean, he had…_

 

I think that's enough for this section. I mean, you wouldn't want to know a huge plot changing thing, would you?


	2. Class Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to his first 3 classes and meets trolls, humans, and people who have dog ears.

“WHY IS THERE A FUCKING SMILEY FACE ON MY FUCKING NIGHTFALL PROTEIN-CHUTE FUEL?” John awoke with a start. Apparently, his roommate didn’t like his smiles. John was terrified about how he’d feel about the  _ real _ prank. John just pretended not to hear and tried to go back to bed. But Karkat stomped right into the room. “AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE LACK OF RECOOPRCOONS? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU SLEEP ON FLUFFY SPRINGS?”

 

“How about we just go to class?” After a lot argueing, Karkat finally agreed. They went their own separate ways, and John went to science and sat next to a weird looking girl wearing red glasses and sniffing a red book.  _ She certainly likes red _ John thought. She immediately turned to him, and said in an uneven and crazy voice “H3Y 1’M T3R3Z1!” John realized that she seems really cool. “Terezi, please remove your glasses in my class, at least for today, until everyone sees your eyes.” That was some white-faced guy. Terezi removed her glasses and licked them instantly. “Wait, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eyes?” John asked, but Terezi just cackled. She seemed nice enough.

 

When John was on his way to his class, he saw a huge crowd. He pushed to the front, and found Terezi and some clown troll glaring at each other. Then, before the other one could think, Terezi slammed his head down on the floor. He made a small noise, and purple blood went everywhere. Wait… purple? John found this crazy. Either way, a very nicely dressed troll showed up and started jumping up and catching the blood in her mouth. Everything was chaos! The clown then repeatedly slammed Terezi into a wall, and everyone shouted out “Fight! Fight! Fight!” This time the blood was… teal? Either way, the fancy one seemed to enjoy herself.

 

John decided that it was best just to go to his next class. ‘Sleeping 101’. Sounded pretty useless, but sounded like a good nap period. Littarily. When he got there, there was a bunch of doors, each labelled after a student. John went into his, and found some yellow pjs with a golden moon on them. He made sure there weren't any windows or anything, and changed into it. He thought he should wait for the teacher, but the bed with the really cool blanket (that could be used for robes if anyone felt like it) looked  _ so _ welcoming. Maybe he just layed on it…

 

John woke up in a  _ very _ strange place. A golden… planet? It looked almost like the area John’s dorm was, but that was artificial, and this looked so  _ real _ . He looked around, and realized he was in a large golden bedroom. He looked out the window, and realized he was on a tower, and there were many towers. Next thing he new, a girl with dog ears was levitating over to him!

 

“Woof!” she said playfully. John just sat there confused for a moment, then she clarified. “Oh sorry, I'm Jade!” “Oh” said John,  not really sure how to feel about her. “It's so nice to see another human!” she said. “Most the trolls here are big meanies!”  _ Human? _ John thought.  _ You certainly don't look human _ . And John told her so. She looked surprised, then understanding. She whimpered for a moment. “Oh! It’s not a bad thing!” John said quickly. She looked up. “Oh, that's because I was mixed with my dog, Bec!”, and she didn't  say anymore. She then said “Bye!” then flew off. After a bunch of sitting around, John realized he could fly, too! He then realized most people were outside, levitating and exploring. Even Karkat even though he didn't need to use his levitation abilities because he could... (what? You think I'm giving you the answer now?!) John soon realized he was the only  _ true _ human here, if you don't count Jade as one, and John didn't, no matter  _ what  _ she said. John then saw the same guy who was driving the bus earlier… except… he was a troll now, too.

 

John didn't really mind though, and he was about to talk to him,but then he heard an alarm clock, and woke up with a start. He looked at the time, and realized it was almost time for his next class! He changed back into is everyday clothes, (a white t-shirt with a green ghost on it) and ran to his music class.

 

In there, he was immediately greeted by chaos. There was a) Dammek playing drums and Xefros singing to it in some foreign language, b) 2 human boys wearing sunglasses rapping to each other, and c)Karkat scratching a sickle against the tiny chalkboard. John instantly covered his ears. This was too much! But then, suddenly, a weird salamander came in and started glubbing! Now that took the cake! But then, it seemed as if the rap battle was over, because the boy in pointy sunglasses clapped his hands, and somehow, made it cool? Either way, he then said “ok, until the music teacher comes in, I'll be your teacher! Now I understand that some of you are trolls. Whatever, get over it, stop playing god,” he gave them a quick thumbs down. “anyways I'm Dirk, but until the teacher comes, you can call me Mr. Strider. Now start rapping!” 

 

Either the music teacher didn't feel like coming today, or was deterred by the  _ awful _ rapping, but he never showed. Next period was lunch, then back to classes. What will happen next?


	3. Lunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time! Yum! Unfortunately, some people are just so easily offended...

It was finally time for lunch, and John was starving. As he headed towards the courtyard, however, he got stopped by the round sunglasses human. ”’Sup” he said. “Oh, hi, you're a human right?” John asked. And the glasses human nodded, ever so slightly. “Strider” he said “Dave Strider.” John just nodded. Then he saw Karkat, so John ran over to him. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT?” he shouted. John decided to leave him be. 

Instead, he ran towards a strange red and blue aura originating from a troll with… four horns? As John watched, a skateboard that was pretty far away flew onto another 4-horned troll’s hands. This one was wearing a full black bodysuit with yellow on it. The one who did the red and blue thing turned to John. “2up, I’m 2ullox” he said. “Tholux?” John asked. In fact, did he say thup? What does that even mean? “No! I 2aid 2ullox!” he seemed kinda angry. “Oh.” realized John. He has a lisp! John tried, and failed to not to laugh, and so that only made Sollux angrier. In fact, now red and blue lightning was shooting out of his eyes! John then decided to back away and meet the one who received the skateboard.

The receiver of the skateboard was pretty… interesting? “H3Y!!!!’!!!’!!” he says, just as he crashes into a wall, and his skateboard goes flying. Sollux just mindlessly used the weird red and blue thing and brought it back to him. Then, he turned to John. “1M M17UN4” he then proceeded to stare at John. “Oh!” said John. “I’m John. Hey, do you know anything about that Sollux dude over there?” John was really curious what that red and blue was, and it didn't seem like Sollux was in the mood to tell you. “0H, MY BR07H33R HI5 MY BR07H3R.” he says, seemingly thinking that as a full answer, but that just peaked John’s interest more! Brothers? Maybe he can do those weird red and blue things as well! “So, umm, what are those multiple colored things he does? Can you do them too? What about other trolls?” Mituna stares at you again, but this time, angrily. “N0P3, 0N1Y H1M C4N D0 17,,,,,,,?,,,,,!,,,, 5H17! 1 C4N7 D0 17 4NYM0R3!” he shouts, then proceeds to start sobbing and going on about nonsense. Pretty quick afterwards, you get thrown out of the way by a girl that looks almost like Terezi, followed by another clown troll, (seriously, what is with the clown trolls? John thinks.) and Sollux, who all attempt to comfort him. Other people look, but don't know how to respond, and others don't even seem to care.

John then decided it would be best if he left. So, he ran up to his dorm, and worked on preparing his prank for Karkat. This was going to be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is going to be revealed soon!


	4. 2ome Tiime Away From Cla22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to some new classes... and skips one of them.

The trap was rigged. John’s plan was coming together. Of course, it wasn’t all  **that** dangerous, as long as Karkat took his options into consideration. Plus, John wanted to know how  _ they _ looked in action.

 

John started heading to his next class,  _ Tricks and Mix _ . He headed towards the class, to find it mainly overrun by trolls with…  _ fins? _ Now this is just getting weird! There was one human, but she seemed pretty shy. Also, John realized, this looked almost like a home ec class. There were rows of stoves with counters and such,  with little name tags on each one. John took his place right next to a girl named Meenah. He was a little confused. This was  _ Tricks _ , right?  _ Oh wait, that's the mix part! _ He realized.  _ Really? I really can't get away from Betty Crocker still?  _ Meenah tried to throw a trident at John, but luckily John absconded in time. “What the heck?” he asked, but Meenah just laughed. Then the teacher came in. “I am the Condence, but you call me Ms. Peixes.” There was something eerie about her… “Since your all new, we’ll start with simple baking. Better to start you all with something you all know!”

 

John failed. He’s never baked  _ ever. _ He accidentally caught a small fire. Ms. Peixes  just shook her head. Meenah seemed good, though, so John asked for her help multiple times. When he thinks about it, maybe that's what he did wrong…

 

The next class was called Inner Power. When John arrived, he noticed Sollux and Mituna were there. So was a bunch of other people including Xefros and… Karkat? There were also some other humans. John picked a spot pretty close to the front, and then a troll dressed in yellow walked in. “Ii’m the Psiioniic. Ii’ll be your teacher for thiis class. Now, all of you have somethiing specaiil about you. You all do, or at least diid have, powers.” he looked at Mituna during the last part. “Thiis class iis to teach you how to master them.” Karkat looked furious, and Mituna was too busy bouncing off walls, but everyone else seemed pretty interested. Karkat is always furious, so John wasn't surprised. John’s power was apparently wind. The rest of the class, however, was just introductions. “p22t” John heard. “p22t” he turned to see Sollux “Hey” he said “you wanna 2neak out? I can make a dii2tractiion.” John nodded.  _ That sounds like fun! _ He thought. Next thing John knew, a bucket had a red and blue aura and flew to Karkat. Every single troll either flipped out or laughed. Sollux then pulled John out of the way. Sollux didn't say a word, just ran and ran out and into a forest.

 

When they arrived, Sollux used his weird red and blue stuff on a specific branch. Then, a door opened at the base of the tree. Sollux pushed John in, jumped in, then closed it. It was full of computers, and everything was either red or blue. “What's with all the red and blue?” John asked. “eheheh. You don't know? Iit’2 called p2iioniic2. The thiing II can do.” Sollux responded. John nodded.  _ Now _ he got it. It was some hereditary thing that must’ve just skipped Mituna or something. Poor Mituna…

 

Sollux turned to John. “Okay JE, who you wanna watch?” “JE? Watch? What?” John was confused. Sollux sighed. “JE, John Egbert. Don't a2k me how II know. And were gonna watch anyone you want.” John heard a noise. “One 2ec. Don't break anythiing.” Sollux opened back up the door, and started talking to someone, and John started messing around with the controls. The view changed to the weird clown who fought Terezi earlier. He was  _ honking? _ And crawling in a vent. Suddenly, something fell through the bent above the computer John was at! He quickly absconded, but the computer got crushed by the clown. “HoNk!” John looked cautiously at the clown. “HoNk!!” The clown himself looked pretty harmless. Just a little clown troll. Looked kinda high actually. “HoNk!!!” “Ok, ok, you can stop honking.” John told him. He replied in a Southern voice with a slow drawl “Alright my mother fucking favorite mother fucking human. I’m mother fucking Gamzee mother fucking Makara. It’s nice to mother fucking meet you.” John told him “Well, I’m John.” Gamzee nodded, and then Sollux came back in. “What diid you do to my fucking computer? Alright, get out a22hole2!” Gamzee and John  _ flew _ out, a blue and red aura surrounding them both. Which was fine, because it was almost time for John’s last class of the day ‘Troll and Human History’ with Mr. Vantas. Can’t be late for that! 


	5. Secret Unveiled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally doesn't have any secrets or anything...

John ran quickly to his next class. There was something weird on his schedule. “Alternia, historic remains.” That's not a room! So he ran towards Karkat, who was in a hurry to his next class. “GO THE FUCK AWAY!” Karkat told John. “Aww…” said John. “I was hoping you would tell me what my schedule means.”  Karkat politely informed John “WELL GUESS THE FUCK WHAT. I PLATONICALLY HATE YOU! PLUS I HAVE A FUCKING CLASS TO GET TO ALL THE WAY ON FUCKING ALTERNIA. SO GET LOST YOU FUCKING BONE BULGE!” “Does your next class happen to be Troll and Human History?” John asked.  Karkat grumbled.  _ I must be right, then. _ John thought with excitement. He followed Karkat to a huge glowing purple portal. They went through, and John’s jaw dropped. 

 

John saw something he was quite sure he's never seen. A different  _ planet _ . “ I… uh… huh?” is all John seemed to manage. Karkat didn't grace it with a response. There was a bus waiting for them as they arrived. Xefros was driving this one as well, and John did  _ not _ make the mistake of sitting next to Dammek. Instead, he sat by a troll in a red sweater, with a whistle on.  _ Is he a jock? _ John wondered. Not like he was much of a talker. He was just  _ reading _ a giant dictionary like it was a picture book. The bus drive didn't take long, and they arrived somewhere eerie. There was an elevated part of ground, then a weird hanging cancer thingy above it. Both red sweater and Karkat seemed kinda nervous around it though, even if Karkat didn't wanna admit it. Right behind it was a giant marble wall with a door. Everyone started heading in, so John followed.

 

When he went through, it was just a classroom. Karkat had already sat in the back, but John wanted a better view, so he sat next to red sweater in the front row, because John thought that he might actually like this class, and didn't want to sit next to anyone that talked. That's when he sweater turned to John. “Good evening, I am Kankri Vantas. It is a pleasure to meet you.” he shook hands with John. “And what might your name be?” But before John could answer, the teacher arrived and Kankri said “I’m afraid that we must have this conversation some other time.” and turned to the teacher. The teacher looked kinda scary. He wore extremely weird clothing, even weirder than the Psionic’s. He turned to them. “Good evening class. I am your teacher for this class, and unlike how some teachers do it, I will  _ not _ limit you any details that I find are important, even if they aren't the happiest. Anyway, I am Mr. Vantas, but most people just call me Carmine, so, shall we get started?” John thought that no one could talk just like he did. He was quick to speak, and yet, John could understand every word. In fact, it seemed a lot of people had that same reaction, everyone but Karkat and Kankri.  _ Wait a minute, what did Kankri say his last name was? _ John thought.  _ Could Kankri and this teacher be… related? _ But before John had too much time to think about it, he continued.

 

“Now, today, I’m going to tell you all about a legend. All, or at least most of you have heard of the blood caste right?” Several of the trolls nodded. “Good, so, who can name all of the blood castes?” Several kids raised their hand. “Alright, lets see… how about… you!” He pointed straight to John who just froze.  _ Me? _ John thought. He had no idea what the blood caste was! “Umm… a umm… caste of blood?” John answered. Carmine sighed. Several trolls students face-palmed.  _ Well what was I suppost to answer?  _ John wondered.”Anyone else?” Carmine asked, with a obvoiusly fake smile. “Okay… Karkat, how about you participate today?” Karkat, who had been sitting in the back with his legs up on a desk, quickly put his feet down. “ALRIGHT, WELL, STARTING FROM THE FUCKING TOP, WE HAVE THE FUCKING WORST, FUSHIA!” Several of the students gasped at Karkat, in fact, one of them got up. John reconized her as Meenah. “you gotta PROBL---EM with fushia blood?” she asked. Carmine quickly took over. “Let’s not fight over this. There are no problems with ANY blood, so let’s not start any. How about we go for someone else?” He looked gueninly upset with this turn of events, and called on Xefros. “Well, umm… so, first, at the top… there’s umm…” Dammek quickly inturupted. “Well, there’s fushia, then violet, making up the sea dwellers who always THINK that their meant to be royalty, then under that is purple, indigo, blue, teal, jade, olive, gold, bronze, rust, and sometimes red?” Carmine looked a bit happier with this answer than any other. “Good job Dammek, yes, that is correct. In fact, that was the exact answer I was expecting, very good. But you did forget one.” Dammek looked a little confused, and John looked VERY confused. He had no idea there were so many colors troll blood could be! Carmine saw this, and continued. “There’s one that no one really knows exsited to begin with, because it was stopped  _ thousands _ of sweeps ago. It’s called  **_Lime Blood_ ** . It was said to be the most  _ powerful _ of all blood colors, even though it was never the highest. In fact, one of it’s probable abilities is likely why it isn’t around today. It may of had the ability to control _ high bloods. _ So many people believed that because of this, it got killed and or mutated out of the mix, so lime bloods are either very rare, or impossible to find. Of corse, there may be one or two exceptions, no one quite knows for sure. Any questions?” Almost every troll in the room raised their hand. “Alright, let’s see, Gamzee?” Carmine looked at Gamzee up and down with a careful look, and John saw why. He looked terrifying! “what the motherfuck were their other powers? WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK WERE THEIR OTHER POWERS! honk HONK honk HONK honk… Gamzee countinued honking like that for a few minutes. Carmine looked at him passivily and waited for him to take a seat. When he finally stopped, Carmine answered. “No one’s quite sure at the moment, but we do know they likely had more abilities than even a psionic has. But no one’s quite sure. Please do not take this at all as any sort of threat, this is only meant to tell you about something that most trolls go their entire life without hearing about. I have never once seen a lime blood, and neither will any of you. So please try to keep calm. And to try to answer your question, many believe their power had to do with emotions, but there is no proof to support either side of the aruguement.” Gamzee seemed calmed by this answer, and started eating a green pie. Carmine didn’t seem to want to stop him for whatever reason. “Alright, we have time for one more. How about… Kankri?” All the other trolls grumbled, and put their hands down, and Kankri spoke. “Well, my question is, what did the lime 6l99ds get mutated t9? I mean, that w9uld change a l9t 9f things if they were mutated, 6ecause who knows, perhaps they have p9wers left from what they 9nce were. 9r may6e s9me9ne from a 6l99d caste that is simular t9 the 9ne that they g9t mutated to stands 9ut. 9r…” “I think that is enough to ask for now, Kankri” Carmine interupted, looking like he regretted calling on Kankri. “Alright, well, while that is a very intresting question, I’m afraid I do not know the answer. It would be very intresting to find that out, however. So, the bell is about to ring, so here’s your homework. Everyone should make a presentation on their blood color, without putting ANYTHING in about if you think your blood is better than someone else’s. And John, since you are human, you may do it on any blood color you wish.” That’s when John realized he was the only human in this class. Carmine then contuined, “Alright, time for you all to get back on the bus to Earth.” And John quickly got back on the bus, passing through the marble doors, a little disrturbed by the weird cancer sign still hanging up, and couldn’t put his finger on it. He sat on the first row, forgetting about Dammek, but he didn’t even look up at John. He was just writing a song. As soon as he saw John looking at it, he quickly put it away. The rest of the ride was boring and uneventful.

 

John quickly got back in frount of his dorm building. He got the end of a rope and prepared. _Yes!_ He thought, _everyone’ll see this!_ _Karkat’s first!_

 

**Reader: Read in the perspective of Kakat**

  
**_FUCK!_ ** Thought Karkat as he came back from his class.  **_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ ** Karkat hated having history class with his  _ ansecstor _ . No one has history class with their anscestor but him and Kankri, and Karkat already stood out enough. He quickly ran back towards his dorm.  **_THE QUICKER I GET BACK TO MY DORM, THE QUICKER THIS FUCKING DAY WILL BE OVER!_ ** He stepped on a weird panel on the ground on his way to his dorm.  **_I HAVEN’T SEEN THIS BEFORE…_ ** he thought. He was just about to step off, when he got catipulted 500 feet into the sky! He looked down, and saw John was the one who set it off, and everyone was watching. “FUCK YOU EGBERT!” He shouted down. He hated having to resort to this but he did. His normally red wings he kept right behind him and as still as possible were nessecary right now. His wings flapped a little in the wind, and he was quickly getting closer and closer to the ground. He let his wings do the work, and flapped a slow and steady beat. The cherry colored wings turned into a very bright lime, and when he was just about to crash into the pavement, when he got right back into the air.  **_GUESS I FORGOT HOW FUCKING FUN THIS WAS!_ ** He thought.  **_JOHN WANTS A SHOW? I’LL GIVE HIM A FUCKING SHOW!_ ** Karkat  quickly made a loop-de-loop, then went high in the air. He flew in the shape of the cancer sign, flew close to the ground, and grabbed John. He flew back up, and put John on the roof. “YOU STILL WANT A FUCKING SHOW?” John just stared in awe for a moment. “Wow, Karkat, that was awesome, why don’t you do that more often? Karkat just glared at John for a moment and brought him back down safely. Karkat wasn’t going to fly in public for a long time after that, but in secret, he was grateful to John for giving him a reason to fly again.


	6. A Night in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After earlier shinanigans, Karkat gets angry at John, and tells him to survive a night in the woods if he wants to be forgiven.

John sat on the chair his roommate had plopped him on, twiddling his thumbs. He knew he kinda asked for this, but he still didn't wanna deal with Karkat's shenanigans. He sighed. “Karkat, I said I was sorry, what more so you want? “WELL, I REALLY WANT REVENGE, SHIT STAIN, BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME, YOU DON'T HAVE FUCKING WINGS!” he shouted back. “Alright,” John replied. “what will it take for you to forgive me?” “HOW ABOUT THIS” Karkat said angrily while having his arms crossed. “IF YOU CAN FUCKING SURVIVE A FUCKING NIGHT IN THE FUCKING WOODS, I'LL LET IT PASS.” John agreed quietly, and started walking towards the door.  **_FUCK!_ ** Karkat thought.  **_HE ACTUALLY PLANS ON DOING IT! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO? I CAN'T FUCKING GO BACK ON IT NOW! WHAT IF HE DIES? THEN WHAT? THE BLOOD WOULD BE ON_ ** **_MY_ ** **_HANDS. I’D BETTER MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T._ ** By the time Karkat thought of something to say, John was already out the door. Karkat quickly opened the window, and, as discreetly as possible, flew towards the forest.

 

_ Reader: Read in John's point of veiw _

 

John admitted it to himself, he was terrified! But, if it would make Karkat forgive him, he’d try to tough it out. Of course, he’d abscond if he had to. When John finally made it to the forest, he thought he heard movement. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help but follow it. After what felt like half an hour, he heard rushing water. He followed for longer, and he saw someone with deer horns talking to something else.  _ Dammek? _ John instantly thought.  _ But he doesn't really seem to care about anybody. _ John quickly hid behind a bush. Dammek was talking to someone else. “Why would you follow me? You know I just wanted to be alone!” John could then see Xefros come from behind a tree. “I’m sorry, tetrarch, I just didn't want to be by myself.” Xefros looked in the verge of tears! “Well,” Dammek answered, “maybe if you were stronger, you could deal with him. But since you aren't, just go cry in a corner somewhere or something, maybe even stay out of the dorm, until you are strong enough to challenge Cronus. Just don't let him push you around! Figure it out.”   _ Wow he’s mean! _ John thought to himself,  _ and aren't they supposed to be best friends? _ Xefros ran back the way he came, crying. And, when Dammek sure no one else was looking, he started crying watered-down brown tears. Then, a deer-cat  _ thing _ came over to him and started snuggling him. This calmed Dammek down a little, so that's when John came out. “Why would you treat him like that?” John asked in a stern tone. Dammek quickly looked up. “How long have you been watching?” “Long enough to know that you don't deserve to be his friend!” Dammek sighed. “You’ll never understand.” he simply said, and started brushing that deer thing. “Well then, tell me!” John demanded, and Dammek looked angry. “Look, it's none of your business!” Damnek said forcefully. “Why can’t you just  _ leave me alone! _ ” John backed up, and left Dammek’s view, but he was  _ not _ going to just ‘leave him alone’. He was going to watch to see  _ why _ the deer-horned troll wanted to be alone in a forest like this.

 

John put his back against the bark of a tree. He sighed and qietly watched. He saw something he didn’t expect. Dammek seemed really…  _ happy _ ? Alone, with no one other than the weird deer cat, he seemed the happiest. The freeest. He actully looked like he wanted to be in the moment, unlike how he acts any other time. It was obvious he planned on staying here for a while, so John figured he should probably keep moving. But, it was weird. Dammek was happily spending time with the deer. He brushed it, fed it, rode it, just, was  _ so _ close with this animal. Closer than he was with his friend Xefros.

 

At this point, it was getting dark, and John was pretty scared about the night. Dammek looked around, and John realized just how far he was leaning out. He quickly moved back, but Dammek already saw him. He freaked out for a moment, then walked over there. “Have you been here the entire time?” Dammek asked him. John shrugged and stood up. “I guess.” Dammek seemed really freaked out, but John didn’t think it was  _ that _ much of a big deal. Sure, it was a little creepy, but all he saw was Dammek taking care of a deer. Not exactly what he’d call ‘secret’. Dammek told him “You need to leave, now!” Dammek looked as if he was ready to physically push John out of the forest. “I can’t. I’m making up for something I did to Karkat.” Dammek sighed, and said “Fine. But… just… ugh! Look, just don’t get eaten or anything. I know you humans aren’t as strong as most. Just… don’t get killed. And, if anyone asks, I wasn’t here.” Dammek swiftly left the area, and John could hear him break into an all out run. John shrugged and looked around. He saw a whole lot of trees… and not much else. He looked at the area that Dammek was at, and he saw the deer-cat. He decided just to make a small pile of leaves and quickly fell asleep…

 

And he was sleeping…

 

Sleeping…

 

Sleeping…

 

And he found himself on that same golden planet he woke up on in sleeping class.


End file.
